1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inkjet image forming method has rapidly been adopted in recent years due to the method's advantageous property of being an easy enhancement for a method of forming color images, as well as the fact that the method is noiseless and has a low running cost.
JP-A No. H10-226055 discloses a preliminary process of ejecting ink after ejecting a processing liquid onto a printing medium and a post-process of ejecting the processing liquid after ejecting the ink on the printing medium.
With the technology disclosed in the above-described document, however, the processing liquid makes a coloring agent in the ink insoluble or coagulated. As a result, when the printing medium on which an image is formed by the ink is scraped against an object (e.g., the other printing medium), a part of the image is occasionally peeled off.